fusionfallfandomcom-20200222-history
Bubbles
Bubbles is one of the three Powerpuff Girls created by Professor Utonium and sister to Blossom and Buttercup. In the show's theme song, she's known as "the joy and the laughter," and is the sweetest of the sisters. She loves animals, has a stuffed toy named Octi (the model of the item Octi Backpack), and is capable of speaking Spanish and animal languages. Despite Bubbles' childlike personality, she is a fierce opponent and would do anything to protect her sisters. Mojo Jojo fears her immensely after she single-handedly defeated him in a massive rage. FusionFall Worlds Collide According to the FusionFall manga, when Fuse first attacked, Blossom and Bubbles saved Numbuh Two and Numbuh Five from the Spawns while Ben and Numbuh Two retrieved a part that was missing for Dexter and Mandark's laser. They later tried to prevent the ship from crashing, but unfortunately failed, leaving Fuse to further his attack. War Against Fuse The Future In the Future, she was seen fighting alongside her sisters against the fusion monsters attacking Tech Square. It is unknown what happened to her after this. The Past In the Past, she's found at City Hall, standing by the Mayor of Townsville. She hands out missions to the player, including a mission to deliver a flower to Buttercup during "I'm Still Standing" (a mission Buttercup in the Past can give the player) after hearing she is alive after the battle with Mojo and was surprised she was very close by. Many of Bubbles' missions involve saving animals in danger, such as birds who have lost their nests in Townsville Park and a beached baby manatee. Squirrel Squad (Nano Mission) The Bubbles Nano can be acquired by defeating Fusion Bubbles, who is hiding out at the Jungle Training Area. Bubbles' squirrel friend, Bullet, is also in the game and was a victim of Fusion Bubbles' work before the player rescues her and brings her to Numbuh Three to recover. Fusion Bubbles Fusion Bubbles' Secret Lair is at Pokey Oaks Junior High. Fusion Bubbles is also one of three Fusions, the others being Edd and Eddy, whom the player fights three times in the game. She is also one of only two Fusions fought to get two separate Nanos, once to get the Johnny Bravo Nano and once to get her own Nano, the other being Fusion Finn for his own and the Jake Nano. Other Appearances FusionFall There is a Dynamo set based on Bubbles that can be obtained from defeating fusion monsters. There is also a backpack item based on Octi which is acquired in the same way. A Dynamo hovercar based on her is avaliable for rent. FusionFall Retro During the 2019 Birthday Bash Event, a Fusion Octi backpack was added into the game, and is now obtaniable by doing Infected Zone Races in the Dark Tree Clearing Infected Zone. A hovercar based on the song Bubbles and her sisters sing in the episode "Mime for a Change" is avaliable to rent. Gallery File:Bubblesit.png|Bubbles' original design from the 1998 Powerpuff Girls cartoon Bubbles Retro 2.11.png|Bubbles at City Hall (Retro Patch 2.11) Bubbles Retro 2.10.png|Bubbles at City Hall (Retro Patch 2.10) Bubbles Retro 2.8.1.png|Bubbles at City Hall (Retro Patch 2.8.1) Bubbles City Hall OG.png|Bubbles at City Hall (Original Game) Bubbles FFU Picture.png|Biography Photo (Retro) Bubbles FusionFall Art.jpg|Biography Picture (Original Game) Bubbles Dynamo Helmet.png|Bubbles Dynamo Helmet Bubbles Dynamo Torso.png|Bubbles Dynamo Torso Bubbles Dynamo Legs.png|Bubbles Dynamo Legs Bubbles Dynamo Boots.png|Blossom Dynamo Boots Octi Backpack.png|Octi Backpack DX Blue Dynamo Hovercar.png|DX Blue Hovercar Blue Dynamo Hovercar.png|Blue Dynamo Hovercar (Retro Icon) DynamoBlueHovercar.png|Blue Dynamo Hovercar (OG Icon) DX Love Bug.png|DX Love Bug Love Bug.png|Love Bug Blossom and bubbles fighting terrafuser.PNG|Bubbles and Blossom fighting a terrafuser Ben, Blossom, Bubbles and Numbuh in Mojos house.png|Bubbles, Blossom, Ben, and Numbuh Two at Mojo's Volcano Bubbles.jpg|Bubbles Render Art bubbles_ic.jpg|Chat Icon Ppg1920.jpg|Bubbles flying with Blossom Buttercup and Bubbles.png|Buttercup and Bubbles Bubbles Fusion.png|Fusion Bubbles I'm looking for you.png|Fusion Bubbles' Octi Backpack Fusion bubbles bio.png|Fusion Bubbles' Biography Photo (Original Game) Fusion Octi Backpack.png|Fusion Octi Backpack NanoBubbles.png|Bubbles' Nano Icon (Retro) NanoBubblesOG.png|Bubbles' Nano Icon (OG Game) BubblesA.png|Message Box Icon 6525.png|Bubbles' Model Trivia *Octi was the first toy she got from Professor Utonium. *She once gave Chemical X to an injured squirrel, who later became Bullet, the crime fighting squirrel. *Like her sisters, Bubbles was designed with more human features, such as ears, a nose and fingers (features she didn't have in the series). *Fusion Bubbles's backpack is an evil Octi. **This could be a reference to the episode "Octi Evil" where Him controlled Octi in order to weaken the Powerpuff Girls. *While most Nanos are modeled after the appearance of their respective counterpart in their original show, Bubbles' Nano is modeled more after her FusionFall design. This is the same for her sisters Buttercup and Blossom as well. *The Nano Power "Bunny Hop" could possibly be a reference to the "If I Were a Bunny" song from the episode "Child Fearing". *If the player wears the Bubbles Dynamo Helmet, and their character is male, the helmet will be based on Boomer of The Rowdyruff Boys. If their character is female, the helmet will be based on Bubbles. *As of August 5th 2019, Bubbles received a new character texture in Retro Beta Patch 2.10 Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:NPCs Category:Nanos Category:The Powerpuff Girls NPCs